Duhr and Maia going to human world
by mangafa
Summary: Duhr and Maia are now twelve years old as they go to the human world with Alito. As Maia runs off and seeks more fun in the park instead of seeking Yuma. For Duhr he encounters Kotori while he actually wants help to find his sister.


**Duhr and Maia going to human world**

 **I am back and will continue with the stories of I wrote also will write fanfics about Arc V as well.**

 **This will be the continuation of Merag and Durbe's babies.**

Some time has passed in the barian world as Duhr and Maia are now 12 years old and they are wondering if they should go to the human world in order to have some fun together.

''Duhr lets go and find some duelist's to challenge.''Maia suggested.

Duhr looked at his sister he first was thinking that they should first tell their parents,that they go to the human world in order to duel humans. ''Well Maia we better ask Mom and Dad that we want to go to human world.''Duhr replied.

Maia was like her mother stubborn and want to go there anyway,but her brother had a point last time they were almost caught with Vector.

''Aww alright you re right brother then we ask Mom and Dad.''Maia said.

The two then stops their conversation going to the barian castle were they parents are along with the others they were observing Yuma and his friends as Maia then looked at the crystal behind the wall.

''Huh who is that guy?''Maia thought.

Her brother Duhr gets curious too also getting interrested in Yuma both would like to meet him and challenge Yuma for a duel till Maia waits off what they are planning.

''Alright who is willing to challange Yuma for a duel?''Nasch asked while sitting on the throne Durbe Merag Alito Mizael and Girag looked at their leader.

''Nasch if you dont mind then I want to challenge Yuma again for a rematch!''Alito answered.

''Alright Alito you can go and show him no mercy.''Nasch replied.

After the conversation was over Duhr and Maia then gets the chance to talk with their parents when they leave the throne room along with the others.

Merag smiled at them while Durbe looked at their son and daughter.

''Mom Dad may we acompany uncle Alito to the human world and meet that yuma guy?''Maia asked.

''Well Maia sweetie if you two really want to go as well then alright you two have our permission.''Merag answered.

''Well you two must know Yuma is good along with Astral so better be alert when you two face him in a duel.''Durbe said.

Duhr and Maia nods after all their father and mother taught them a lot how to duel and use traps and magic cards also they got from their parents their deck.

Alito then thought of something maybe these two should try to challenge Yuma instead of him,like he wont mind to watch if they can do it but of course he wont let them being harmed.

''Okay then lets go you two and go after Yuma.''Alito opened the portal.

''We wont fail Mom and Dad.''Duhr replied.

They then follows Alito to the human world to seek out Yuma and to challenge him but first they need to figure out were he is at the moment both were in human disguise as well.

''Its great to be in human world again hehe now lets find that yuma guy!''Maia said.

Alito sighed as the teenage girl runs off somewere into the city.

""Hey Maia wait come back here!''Alito shouted till she was no longer in sight, he and Duhr has no choice trying to go after Maia not sure who she might encounter instead of Yuma.

''Maia is very fast just like her mother.''Alito thought running with Duhr through the city trying to catch up with her,but no sight of her anywere.

''Geez no sight of her uncle Alito so what now?''Duhr asked.

Alito then crossed his arms and was thinking what to do the only thing he can think of is they should spit up to each other direction he then looked at the twelve year old boy.

''Duhr lets split up you go to the left side and I go to the right side of the city understood?''Alito answered.

''Right understood uncle Alito.''Duhr replied.

They split up Duhr went to the left side of the city hoping to find his sister before she could bump into a other person he keeps running and looking around till he only saw one of Yuma's friends walking through the city.

''Maybe she knows were my sister is at the moment.''Duhr thought.

He starts to follow Kotori in order to find his sister not knowing that she is being followed by a twelve year old.

Meanwhile Maia was somewere in the park looking around and was taking a walk through the park she watched the people was talking some were dueling for the fun,also some from her age were dueling each other.

''Hmm looks like fun to hang here a bit around before finding that Yuma guy.''Maia thought.

Alito was checking the right side everywere hoping to find Maia but couldnt find her neither its so annoying that she was like her mother stubborn and wants to have some fun he then goes running passing by without noticing Yuma was at a hotdog stand.

''Hmm that hotdog is so delicious.'' Yuma talked while eating.

Astral only did noticed Alito passed them by and wonders were he was heading to.

''Strange were is Alito going to?''Astral thought.

At the Park Maia was having much fun dueling other teens from her her age winning as well.

''Attack them directly!''Maia orded ragna zero maiden infinity.

Her monster destroyed their monsters and life points went to zero of course the boys didnt liked to lose to a girl.

''Aww man we lost you re a strong duelist.''The boy said to her.

Maia smiled at him and was glad to have a duel with the boy and shakes hand with him.

''Thanks and it was also fun to have dueled you.'' Maia replied.

Later on some hours Kotori had the feeling being followed so she decided to stop in front of Duhr and he then bumps into her from behind.

''Umppff!'' He bumped into her back.

Kotori turns around seeing Duhr from behind who she never seen before and wonders were does he came from even he has same eyes as his mother.

Kotori looked at him.

''Who are you and why are you following me boy,and were do you come from?''Kotori asked.

Duhr is then not sure what to say to Kotori he has learned not to tell humans his idenity he tries to think of something to cover his real name.

''Well I ermmm...''Duhr stumbled.

Kotori waits for his answer and was tapping with her foot till Duhr then had no choice to tell his real name.

''Well miss my name is Duhr.''Duhr answered.

Kotori then wonders if she takes a close look at him and it makes Duhr a bit shy towards her how she looks at him.

''Hmm you have same eyes of someone I know.''Kotori said.

''Oh no dont tell me she knows something.''Duhr thought and he would like at least go away from her before she gets suspicious.

 **To be continued and feel free to give me some ideas for what shall happen next to the next chapter.**


End file.
